


There I Said It

by ericaababyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is an idol.<br/>Kai is a regular.<br/>And I suck at descriptions.<br/>At one of his concerts, Sehun does something that could change everything. <br/>He doesn't want to hide anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Based on the song "There I Said It" by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There I Said It

Sehun pulled at the hem of his shirt nervously as he chewed on his bottom lip. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his tight skinny jeans. He dialed the more-than-familiar number and closed his eyes as it began to ring.

 

Four robotic _rings_ later and Sehun was sure that he wasn’t going to pick up. He was about to hit the “End Call” button, but the ringing suddenly stopped and a muffled “ _Hello?_ ” came through the line.

 

“Hey…” Sehun breathed. “It’s me.”

 

The man on the other end chuckled. “I know.” He paused. “What’s wrong? It’s kind of late to be calling, isn’t it?”

 

Sehun sighed. “I… I want you to come to my show tomorrow.”

 

_“Sehun… I thought you said-“_

 

“I know what I said. It’s just…” He let out a shaky breath. “There will be a front row ticket waiting for you at the booth. C-can you just be there? _Please_?”

 

The man didn’t answer right away and it scared Sehun. He was already a nervous wreck and the lack of response was absolutely excruciating.

 

 _“Okay,”_ Finally came the quiet answer. _“I’ll be there.”_

Sehun was even more nervous today than he was yesterday, if that was even possible. Today was the day that everything would change and Sehun wasn’t sure yet if that was a good thing. He hadn’t told anyone about his plans. He went on with rehearsals as normal.

 

When it got nearer to time for the show to start, he was ushered into the dressing room, where his makeup artists and stylists went to work turning him into the person that nearly all of South Korea had fallen in love with and probably even fantasized about more than once or twice. He sat in the chair, keeping a steely gaze on his own reflection in the mirror before him. He looked down once to check his phone, looking for one person’s message in particular. Nothing.

 

Sehun’s stomach was in knots. He’d never been this nervous about a show before, but he had every reason to be tonight. He let his manager attach the mic securely onto his head, then he was led to the side entrance of the stage.

 

He could already hear the fans chanting his name, urging him, begging him, _willing_ him to appear before them. He was never one to disappoint his fans. Pulling on the sleeves of his sleek leather jacket, he exhaled.

 

Sehun walked out onto the stage that was rather small in comparison to the dome. The screams that erupted from the audience of twenty thousand people were deafening. It shook Sehun to the core in the best way possible. He smiled at the fans and they cheered even louder. This is what Sehun lived for.

 

“How is everyone doing tonight?!” He yelled into the microphone. More screaming. “I’m so happy that you all could be here to share this night with me! Let’s have a lot of fun, okay?!”

 

Sehun gave a few more words of thanks and love to his fans and quickly broke into his first number. It was upbeat and it was fun and Sehun danced the same dance for the thousandth time. The fans were singing along with him and _that_ was music to Sehun’s ears. It was beautiful the way that they knew every word. After the song ended, Sehun joked that they were giving him a run for his money.

 

Sehun’s smile faded, if only for a few seconds, as he scanned the crowd for _him_. Sehun couldn’t see him and he was worried that the man had gone back on his word. For Sehun, it was now or never. As much as he wanted him to be there, Sehun couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“My friends, there’s something I wanted to tell you tonight,” Sehun spoke as he began to walk across the stage. “I consider you all my _best_ friends and I don’t feel right keeping this in anymore. I wrote a song that I’d like to share with you all.” He came to stand in the center of the stage, the one that led like a walkway into the middle of the arena.

 

He could hear his manager yelling at him through his earpiece. Sehun yanked it out of his ear. The entire staff was confused. This certainly wasn’t part of their rehearsal.

 

Sehun exhaled, pulling the microphone up to his lips. And so, with no other instrument than his voice, he began to sing. The melody started very calmly, each word that Sehun sang projecting a little piece of his heart into the crowd.

_“You say you want the truth, but you can't take it_  
So I give you lies  
I give you lies …”

 

 _“… I tell ya something_  
It's a double-edged sword you're givin'  
And I can't see the truth in livin'  
When we hide behind a wall of fear …”

Sehun’s voice was soft. The entire arena had gone dead silent as they listened to his words. Sehun took a big breath, then sang his heart out.

_“…_ _So, there I said it_  
No, I won't apologize to you anymore  
Cause I'm a grown-ass man  
And I don't understand  
Why I should be livin' in the shadows  
So there, I said it …”

_“You wanna hear my voice, my mind, my demons_  
But not too much  
Or you'll give up …”

By the time the song had ended, Sehun was an emotional wreck and, by the looks of it, so was his audience. Sehun’s eyes were watery as lifted his head to look out at his fans.

 

“I want to thank you all for everything. But, I… I’m sick of living in the dark.” Sehun wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. “This song was dedicated to someone very special to me. I-I was hoping he’d be here tonight, but I don’t see-“

 

“ _Sehun!”_

Sehun’s eyes widened when he heard that voice call his name. He looked out into the crowd, squinting his eyes at the bright lights shining down. _There!_ He saw him!

 

“Kai!”

 

The man came running through the crowd toward the stage. Other fans began to part, to make way for him.

 

But, Sehun couldn’t wait. He dropped his mic, jumping off of the stage, much to the dismay of the security guards who tried to stop him, but Sehun broke through their human barrier and ran into the crowd.

 

He could hear the fans gasping and calling his name, but he had to get to Kai. It felt like a lifetime, but finally, _finally_ they were standing before each other. People crowded around them, pulling their phones out of their pockets. Sehun no longer cared.

 

He looked at Kai for a long minute, his breath uneven. “I love you, Kim Jongin,” He whispered breathlessly as he reached out and latched his arms around the man, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Kai was quick to respond, grabbing Sehun’s slender face in his large hands as he pressed his lips a little more firmly onto the other’s. Sehun parted his lips, a tear rolling down his cheek. His emotions were running high as he forced more passion into the kiss. He held Kai tighter, not wanting to let go, but knowing he would have to face either wrath or delight from twenty thousand people as soon as they parted.

 

When Sehun pulled away, he looked into Kai’s eyes fearfully. Kai only smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze of comfort. Sehun turned, suddenly very aware of just how many people had been staring at them, mouths parted and eyes widened in shock.

 

Sehun took a breath and began to walk back toward the stage, pulling Kai along with him. This time, the security guards gave him no trouble as Kai helped him climb back onto the stage, then hoisted his own self up.

 

Sehun picked up the mic he’d carelessly dropped, tapping it a few times to make sure it was still working. Grasping Kai’s hand in one of his own for support, he brought the microphone to his mouth.

 

It was so quiet that Sehun could almost hear crickets chirping. “I’d like you all to meet someone,” He finally said after a couple minutes of observing the audience. “This….” He looked over at Kai, a hopeful, terrified glint in his eyes. “This is the man who owns my heart. My boyfriend… Kai.”

 

Sehun held their joined hands in the air, a loud, uproarious cheering suddenly breaking through the silence. Sehun was stunned. His mouth hung open in surprise, the cheers only getting louder and louder.

 

Chanting his name.

 

_Chanting Kai’s name._

__

 

Kai watched from the sidelines, cheering along with the fans as Sehun finished out the show. When it came time to exit the stage, Sehun’s manager was ready and waiting to give him an earful about the stunt he’d pulled, but Sehun grabbed Kai’s hand and brushed passed the man, running toward the hallway.

 

Sehun found an empty dressing room and pulled Kai inside, slamming and locking the door behind them. He pushed Kai against the door and kissed him feverishly, gasping into Kai’s mouth as the man kissed him back _hard_.

 

Kai grabbed the underside of Sehun’s thighs, pulling him up. Sehun wrapped his legs around Kai as the man switched their positions. Sehun’s back was now against the wall as Kai pressed those plump, sinful lips against Sehun’s neck. Sehun let out an involuntary groan and tightened the hold his legs had around Kai.

 

Kai placed his hands on Sehun’s firm ass cheeks for support ~~and his own pleasure~~ as he peppered Sehun’s neck, face, and lips in a thousand kisses. Sehun’s hands tangled in Kai’s hair, pulling on the dark caramel-brown strands as Kai’s lips worked voodoo magic against Sehun’s milky skin.

 

Kai finally pulled back, leaving Sehun breathless without having really done much work. He placed Sehun carefully back down on the ground, then leaned in, resting his forehead against the other’s.

 

“I thought you said we could never tell anyone. That it would be safer if I just stayed away from you in public places? I thought you didn’t want me anymore, after I…” Kai trailed off, closing his eyes.

 

“Fuck what I said,” Sehun whispered. “I don’t care what they think of me anymore. I don’t care if I never get to perform on stage again. I want you, Kai. I want to be with you. It hurts too much trying to pretend that I don’t know even you. _I love you._ ” Sehun looked hopelessly into Kai’s eyes, searching for any doubts that those beautiful brown orbs might hold.

 

After a few moments, Kai grinned, running his hands through Sehun’s carefully styled hair and mussing it up carefully. “I love you so much _,”_ He whispered. He pressed his lips to Sehun’s once more, this time slow and unhurried, an ache of longing and want present between their connected lips. “ _Now, will you finally marry me, damn it?”_

Sehun smiled, nodding his head vigorously. “Yes,” He replied breathlessly as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
